morpheusfandomcom-20200213-history
Septimo:Law
{META INFORMATION} This page includes the contracts your character receives in story line. The page is going to be long as it is basically... law xD Alot of it is common sense. Please do not be intimidated by the length of this page. It is down to your character to follow these rules or not. Please roleplay as your character would, how you treat this page will not effect you OOC. If it is within your character to breech law and protocol, feel welcome to do so, your character will simply have to deal with the consequences in character if found by crew and captain. Remember, there is NPC guards on the ship, despite this your characters choices will NOT be metagamed by captain, in past, people have not followed law and had no punishment in return. :D Your character will be requested to sign a copy of these in play, which is kept in captain quarters. There is a copy off the law outside of the interrogation room.} I _____________ agree to follow the Law and Protocols of SeptimoDominusTantibus (Septimo), written by Captain J.Jenkinson. General I understand Septimo serves the purpose of a Morphian SafeHouse. A safehouse accepts any and all individuals/groups including all Religion/Gender/Race/Disability/SexualOrientation/Origins/PastCrime etc. I understand Captains word is Final. Captains word comes before Law. I understand that this law is in place to ensure my safety and the safety of others. I will not breech this law. This law is valid for all, guest and crew, until contract terminates. To withhold any requested data will be seen as neglect of the law. I am aware the captain, captains adviser and quartermaster will be involved in any decisions of my punishment if I am to breech law. I am aware punishment for breaching any law will be dealt accordingly or in greater exchange. I understand my personal information will be withheld from crew and kept confidential. All my information is to be stored securely in captains quarters under guard and code. I understand that once crew, all bounty and crime against myself and others is passed to the ships captain until contract terminates. If followed by bounty or form of danger, I am to disclose the information to captain. I understand Septimo is a ship with the following ranks, and as a member of the ship I will follow protocols to be housed as either guest, or work my way up the ranks of crewmen. Myself and crew are to follow their assigned roles. Ranks are as shown below. # Captain # Co-Captain # S-Rank Crewmen # A-E Rank Crewmen # Unranked Crewmen # Guest # Stranger I understand that If I choose to work as crewmen, I am entitled to a wage. It is my responsibility to collect my paycheck from the finance team at each day of docking. If paychecks are not collected, money will be returned to the ships treasury I understand Septimo is classified as a 'pirate ship' despite its safe house title. Others and Myself expected to show respect to ally land, and act in means of survival to enemy land. I understand in turn, that staying on this ship leaves me vulnerable to the abuse of civilians and monsterkind and there will be times when myself or loved ones will be encouraged to risk life in battle and for this I will be expected to train in basic defence. I understand anyone whom cannot defend themselves in battle will be protected and hidden safely on ship. Respect in Ranks I Understand each crew/guest member whom has signed a contract of travel, is protected by the ships Law and Protocols. This prevents me from coming to harm by the hand of another contract owner, as it protects them from coming to harm by me. I understand no ill tongue to be spilt in name of another. I will respect all whom have signed the same contract as I. I Understand ''All protocols to be followed. Individuals to be introduced by name or preferred alias. Authority and rank is not to be abused. I have a right to refuse high ranked members. Refusal should be taken to Captain if disapproved. ''I understand ''New people are to be treated as strangers. Returning crew whom has had contract terminated or held, or friends/family of crew, is no exception. Strangers have the right to request audience with the captain. '''Living and Inventory I Understand that I am to receive basic human living conditions including food, warmth and living arrangements. I am to sleep in bunks or the ships tower. Each bunk holds a empty trunk for my inventory. I am not to abuse conditions offered, food to be rationed and space to be distributed sparingly. '''''I understand I am not to access Storage, Engine rooms, Cells, Personal quarters or Infirmary unless wounded, on shift or requested by captain, written proof provided. Failure to so so will be seen as trespassing. I understand ''the ship contains a public bathhouses on the 2 operated decks. Baths will be cleaned at 5am and 3pm daily, scents and towels will be available for crew, these washed and replaced once daily. ''I understand A supply of bread, oats and fruit is available at all times within the ships kitchen - when in stock. Two cooked meals will be prepared and topped up daily. This will include a mix of stews, curries, broths and soups - accompanied by boiled potatoes and cooked rice. I can help myself to these meals throughout my stay, but alternatives will not be made unless agreed by the captain for dietary needs. I understand I can purchase own food and beverages but must be kept within own inventory. Any stock brought on by myself, including food, seeds, plants and animals - Pets or trade - To be announced to captain before bringing on ship. I understand '''''I am to be responsible for own inventory. Locks are not to be broken. If items are stolen from locked/sealed areas, or taken from ones person, report to captain. Acts of Abuse I understand and will follow the General section of my contract. I, and my fellow crew, are protected by the contract and will not bring harm on board, or on land. I will take any wants of abuse to captain. If I witness any mistreatment or abuse I am to take to captain. Acts seen as abuse are as follows... I understand I am able to act in self-defence or protection of myself and crew. I have right to claim self-defence, and my claim will be judged fairly by captain. There is a protocol I should follow in aim to aid myself and those in need. I understand I will not harm another for dietary needs. ''I understand ''that friendships/relationships/history/sexual desire/marital status/trader status of any kind does not change how I perceive this law to another. Laws of abuse apply to contract wielding crew/guest. ''I understand ''if I notice suspicious activity amongst other crew then it should be reported to the Captain. Health and Well being '''''I understand I am requested to fill medical information and allow for injections to fight disease. I understand if wounded, it is my responsibility to receive medical attention, and bring wounded to infirmary. Medics hold right to refuse treatment to myself and any crew if it is seen as neglect and abuse to self. Refusal to be given within reason, documented and reported to captain. I understand ''When wounded, medics will treat in order of rank unless instructed otherwise by captain. ''I understand no children with inability to fend for themselves to be welcomed onto septimo. Children will be guests until dock. I understand if I am to become pregnant I am to make contact with medics. If i wish to keep the child I must report to captain and my crewman contract will be terminated and I will become guest until dock. Travel and Aid I understand if I have any questions or requests involving location I must report to Navigating officer and/or captain. I understand that once the ship docks, I am to wait captains command to receive commands and information needed to board land. I understand it is my responsibility to care for myself when on land. The ship will function for food and bunks when docked but will not operate. When on land, I am to respect the culture and law of the docked ally land.I should not harm civilians, and I will protect the Septimo from any prejudice by conducting myself appropriately in front of Civilians I understand that if I hold a business/trade/hobby that may be viewed as unlawful to civilians, this must be disclosed to captain and in turn I must follow protocol while doing business away from Septimo Entertainment I understand I have access to a open bar at all times. Bar is free on Friday, Saturday and Sunday 7pm - 1pm. Though alcoholic beverages must be payed for by crews hand out side of this period. I understand that when not on shift, myself and others have right to spend time doing as they desire whist keeping myself and others safe. I understand that no person is to have a game of cards or dice for money or gold. I understand no person is to decline a drink with captain. Septimo Protocols